Episode 2315 (27th January 1998)
Plot Zak is still furious with Butch blowing the fuses with the spotlight that he stole from the TV company. Eric and Marlon are desperately trying to clear the kitchen up before Kathy comes into work. Mrs Hibbert used all their crockery. Eric blames Marlon for all the chaos. Paddy calls to see Mandy before he goes to face Outhwaite again. He is thinking of talking to Kim about him, but Mandy warns him not to. Zak is worrying about where he is going to get the money to pay for the booze at his wedding. He has spent the money that Lisa gave him. Paddy lends him £20. Kim asks Chris if he would like to be an usher at her wedding. He replies sarcastically. Kelly is late for work, but she tries to be smart about it with Kim who gets the better of her. Chris apologises for his behaviour yesterday. She tells him that he is a good kisser. Kathy gets her money from Eric. Lisa has ironed Zak's suit for the wedding. She gives him a list of booze to buy. Barry arrives with a wedding present. Becky asks a busy Zoe if Emma can come and do some work experience with her. Zoe says no. Becky invites her for lunch. Barry is telling Zak that Mrs Hibbert wants to support his pedal powered microwave. He then asks if he can come to the wedding tomorrow. They both tell him that he can't. He insists on coming to the stag do though. Paddy is fixing a window for Outhwaite. He is as ungrateful as usual. Then he apologises when Paddy looks like he is going to leave. Becky offers to become Zoe's receptionist. She agrees to give her a trial. Paddy tries to get Outhwaite to ask for help on his farm. Zak overhears Eve talking about going to report the stolen light to the police. He collars her and claims that he can get the light back for a reward. Biff and Marlon plan their housewarming party. Zak tells Butch to get the light back from the tip. Chris watches Kelly laughing with Roy. He thinks that they are talking about him. Kelly tells him that she wouldn't talk to anyone about them. she then shocks Chris by telling him that she fancies him. Chris can't believe that Kelly is coming onto him. He thinks that it is all a joke. She kisses him again. Betty notices Marlon sneaking around near Annie's Cottage. Zoe shows Becky the ropes at the surgery. She wants to know what Paddy has been doing and is furious with him for being late. She doesn't take into account that he has been running the practice for the last fortnight. Zak delivers the spotlight back to the Picture This TV Company. Eve only gives him a fiver and tells him that he has been filmed. Paddy treats a sheep at the Sugdens. He asks Ned about Outhwaite. Ned tells him that he has got a bad heart and there are rumours that he has killed his own wife because she vanished a few years ago. Andy overhears this. Kim informs Chris that she is going out to Harrogate for the evening. Kelly immediately phones her dad and tells him that she will have to stay and work late. Sarah and Betty notice a light on in Annie's Cottage. The party is in full swing - Biff, Marlon, Lyn and Roy are the only guests though. Sarah walks in on them and demands to know what is going on. Kelly and Chris are snogging on the sofa. Sarah tells Biff and Marlon that she wants them to leave right now. Zak is saved when Barry gives him some money for Lisa. Biff and Marlon are going to spend the night in the church doorway. Chris pours out some champagne as Kelly appears in Kim's nightie. She throws herself at him. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh Guest cast *Barry Clegg - Bernard Wrigley *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *Eve Rowlands - Vicci-Jade Smith Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes